robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
V for Victory
V for Victory is a Lightweight robot built by Team Burntpopcorn that has competed in RoboGames since RG12. It is a two-wheeled, red, white, and blue, t-shaped (Originally v-shaped) robot armed with a powerful horizontal undercutting bar. V for Victory did not do well in competition, managing to win only 3, out of its 13 fights. Robot History RoboGames 2012 V for Victory's first ever fight in RoboGames 2012 was against spinning shell of The Coroner. This fight started with The Coroner spinning up, and V for Victory attacking it despite not even being close to spun up itself with predictable results. V for Victory recovered, got spun up, and delivered a blow to The Coroner with its spinning bar. This hit sent both bots spinning away from each other, with V for Victory skidding lightly into the rails. V for Victory spun up again, and The Coroner struck it, stopping the spinning bar of its opponent. V for Victory then spun up and struck The Coroner once again, this hit sent sparks flying everywhere, as well as apparently disabling the weapon of V for Victory. The Coroner then drove into the wall, as V for Victory's weapon came back to life. The Coroner and V for Victory, which was now spun up again then collided yet again, before The Coroner delivered a blow that popped V for Victory up in the air. V for Victory then delivered another hit before The Coroner came at the bar spinners side, and ripped its right wheel off. The Coroner then came in and delivered another hit to its opponents now immobile spinning bar, and followed this up by ripping off the remaining wheel, and V for Victory tapped out. This put V for Victory in the loser's bracket where it faced Ghetto Blaster. RoboGames 2013 RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 V for Victory's first fight in RoboGames 2017 was against Bigly. This match started with Bigly box rushing V for Victory, however it missed, and V for Victory spun up to speed. V for Victory then delivered a massive hit to the side of V for Victory, sending both bots skidding across the arena floor. Bigly then rammed V for Victory, but flipped itself in the process, and V for Victory spun back up, and delivered a hit to the rear of Bigly, flipping it on its wheels. This attack also ripped apart the rear, right colson, and knocked loose the already destroyed weapon belt on Bigly. Bigly then rammed it again, this time stopping the weapon of V for Victory for the remainder of the match. Bigly shoved V for Victory around some more, before V for Victory started smoking. Bigly then slammed V for Victory into the wall, and V for Victory stopped moving, and was counted out. This put V for Victory in the loser's bracket where it faced Rocket. In this match both Rocket came out of its square, and attempted a flip on V for Victory, however it missed, and it soon became appearant that its flipper was having issues resetting. Once the flipper reset, V for Victory was up to full speed, and Rocket attempted a flip, missed, flipped itself. V for Victory came in, and attempted to put rocket back on its wheels. However it only succeeded in ripping the side stabilizers off of Rocket. Unabe to self-right. Rocket was counted out, giving V for Victory the win by KO. This put V for Victory in the next round where it faced K2. This match started with V for Victory attempting to spin up, K2 then delivered multiple hits to it, stopping its weapon. V for Victory then backed away to the wall to attempt to spin up, but K2 gave chase, delivering another blow, flipping V for Victory over where it was counted out, and eliminated from the competition. "One Kev, Two Kevs, Three Kevs Four, how many V for Victory's are on my floor?" — Mark Elam after K2 flips V for Victory. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 3 *'Losses:' 10 (+1 Rumble) Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots Armed with spinning bars Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2012 RoboGames Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Robots from California Category:American Robots Category:Article Stubs Category:Demonstration Robots Category:RoboGames 2012 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Robots that have been thrown out of the arena Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors